This invention relates generally, as indicated, to a two position flow control valve assembly with position sensing, to provide for position monitoring of the valve position.
Certain military aircraft control systems are required to have better electric power efficiencies to reduce parasitic loads on the engines. Many solenoid and direct drive flow control valves are used in aircraft flight control systems as well as in other aircraft subsystems. Combined, these valves represent a significant power drain on the aircraft. Because present valves require continuous power to hold commanded positions, alternative types of valves, such as directional latching solenoids which hold their position without power, are used in some of these applications. Using these valves in aircraft systems requires position monitoring to allow the aircraft controller to know the state of the position of the valves.
Heretofore, the conventional way of determining valve position has been to couple a position measuring device to the valve element and add the necessary interfacing hardware and electrical wires.